


Tharja Takes Control / Gaius Steals a Kiss

by SexTheHex



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Extreme, Face-Sitting, Multi, Scat, Shit Eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: It’s been a lovely day at the beach! You’ve had your eyes on the hot piece of ass before you all day, hoping they won’t notice. Sadly for you, they have and now they have some horrible plans for you…Two stories in one involving your choice of a sexy lady or a hot guy doing something unspeakably nasty on your face. Pick whichever version you'd like!





	1. Tharja Takes Contol

**Author's Note:**

> This is 'Tharja Takes Control'. If you'd like to read the Gaius version, go to the next chapter.
> 
> WARNING: Story contains content with scat. Only read if that's what you're into, otherwise stay clear!

This has been such a lovely evening. You never thought doing such mundane tasks up and down the beach with someone could be such a fun. Yet here you and Tharja are, simply walking on the beach together and combing the shore for whatever washes up. You’ve seen the normally stern mage crack a smile a handful of times now. It’s good to see she’s finding the time spent here pleasant as well.

Honestly though, you’d be lying if you said you were enjoying this time spent just from doing simple walks on the coast. No, the real focus is feeding your eyes with Tharja’s amazing body. How a girl who’s locked indoors reading tomes all day can look this good is a complete mystery. Her chest is such perfection! Huge, soft, wonderful breasts that are begging any and all observers to squeeze and caress them… You feel like a fly eyeing down a venus fly trap, but you don’t care! She’s too luscious to ignore!

Speaking of squeezing, it’s hard to ignore the lower goods this cutie is packing. What an ass, what thighs! God, the way she shakes her legs as she walk… she’s a proper seductress. For how grossly socially incompetent she might be in other departments, Tharja has a masterful handle on lust. You’re completely blown away by her luscious body. For all you know, she might have very well cursed you…

You sincerely hope you’ve been concealing your infatuation well enough throughout this little beach trip. It’d be so horrible to muddy your relationship with her by making her think you’re a pervert.

What a shame that’d be if she… if she got the right idea and knew how much you’ve got the stalker hots for her. You’ve done a very good job of masking that bit of you up until now. Honestly, you’re lucky Tharja hasn’t caught you listening outside her tent whenever she masturbates. You figure it’s best to keep that way.

You continue to dottle behind her, watching that succulent ass jostle with every step she takes along the shoreline. Suddenly, Tharja turns around. You can’t react in time to pull your gaze away from her lower half. You can only quickly jerk your head up and pretend to be oblivious. Tharja’s smiling face doesn’t buy it. Your face lighting up bright red doesn’t either.

“Oooh, dirty boy~!” Tharja teases. “Never took you as the type to stare at someone so shamelessly.”

You attempt to spit out an answer, but it’s drowned out by your own panicked stuttering and nervous laughter.

Tharja takes advantage of the opportunity. “All you had to do was ask, really. You’re pretty cute yourself. Want a bit of a kiss to end the afternoon?”

You double check then triple check yourself mentally that you heard that correctly. Tharja… Tharja is interested in you too. You can hardly believe it! All those evenings spent fantasizing about her have finally paid off! You still can’t spit out a straight answer, but your legs answer for you. You slowly trot towards her, smile glowing brighter with every step.

Nearer and nearer you draw until you’re within arm’s length. You finally get the opportunity you’ve fantasized about for so long to grip her soft body. You see her smile all the same. You tilt your head, close your eyes, and pucker your lips. This is it. You’re… you’re really going to kiss her!

Your trip on cloud 9 is cut prematurely short as you feel Tharja’s hands hold you by your collar bone. You open your eyes back up and look at her confused. You try and wiggle out of this uncomfortable sensation. You don’t move. Tharja is much stronger than you previously thought.

Tharja smirks. “Did you really trust me? What a fool. Trusting a dark mage is a terrible idea.”

You continue to resist, to shake and try and escape Tharja’s grasp. You call out and ask what the hell’s even going on here.

“Figured you’ve been treating me like an object for so long, I might as well repay the favor. This is what you’ve wanted for a while now, huh?” Tharja explains.

No way… does… does she know what you’d done? Does she know you jack off to her so much?

Tharja starts forcing herself on you. You start to kick and flail in resistance, but nothing comes out of it. You can feel a dark power sapping at your energy. You’re powerless to stop her! This absolute dream is turning into a total nightmare right before your eyes! Every little shake of resistance is accompanied by her counter move. You’re completely outmatched!

Steadily you’re worked down to the sand. Tharja sits atop your chest and pins you below her weight. Your resistance starts to give way as you realize escape is hopeless. What shot do you have beating anyone in a test of agility or strength with your energy being sapped away?

You expect Tharja to take advantage of you at this point. For a moment, it seems as if that’ll be the case. The girl comes out of her swim trunks to show off all that delectable flesh uninterrupted. That toned ass, that shaved pussy… it’d be more erotic if you didn’t feel so helpless.

Yet, Tharja shifts positions in a way you didn’t expect. Instead of moving down and getting ready to fuck you, she simply adjusts her sitting position. Now, you’re staring right at the ass that had you captivated for so long. Tharja’s most intimate orifice is exposed right before you.

“Calm down there. This won’t make long.” Tharja explains. “If you’re a good boy and work with me here, you can go back to creeping on me.”

Honestly, you’re a bit hypnotized by Tharja’s naked bottom. For a moment, you’re actually compliant and let her freely move atop you. Her ass is just… so perfect. So squishable. And her asshole is so… oooh it looks so well worn! Is Tharja the type to play with her ass? It definitely looks a bit discolored and wrinkled from frequent use. You have to admit, the prospect of this cutie toying with her bottom is absolutely entrancing…

“So, about that kiss…” Tharja begins.

To your horror, Tharja’s anus flexes open right in your face! A galeforce of methane fumes come cascading out of Tharja and chokes out your surrounding air. You can’t help but offer a chorus of coughs and disgusted whines at the act. As your complaining hits a fever pitch, Tharja lets another rip of ass deluge against your skull. You’re startled silent she’d ever do something so… so vile!

“Quiet down there.” Tharja complains. “Why don’t you put your tongue to better use, huh? Rim it well enough and I’ll release you sooner.”

Accompanying that complaint, Tharja shifts positions. The ass you once craved is now smothering your face. She angles her body perfectly to place her anus over your open mouth. You further protest and curse Tharja’s name. You regret your decision as you hear her bearing down…

Another flex of her anus and an absolutely booming fart is unleashed directly into your mouth! A huge, multi second-long burst of wind fills your face with Tharja’s awful stink. You groan in frustration. Your arms and legs flail about trying to get this accursed mage off of you, but to no avail! You simply have to take the brunt of her booming flatulence. Begrudgingly, you heed her words and start to rim her ass to get her off of you faster.

Tharja sighs happily at your work. “Mmmmph~ Wonderful~ Good boy. Goooood boooy~ Keep at it like that…”

You stir your tongue around inside Tharja. Your reward for your efforts is a bit of time without Tharja blasting farts in your face. For a moment, you almost get to enjoy all this. The woman you’ve thirsted after for so long is letting you eat her ass…

Sadly though, it’s just for a moment. Tharja speaks up again. “Are you ready? I expect you to take it all.”

Main event!? What on earth is she talking about!? How could this get any worse than having…

Another short fart bursts down your throat. It’s muffled by something else further up her anal passage.

Oh no, oh no, oh no! She’s going to shit in your mouth! Your resistance doubles and you desperately try to pry Tharja off. Still, nothing works! You’re doomed!

Oh my god it’s… oh my god, it’s coming out!

The beast slowly creeps out of Tharja into your maw. Your tongue can taste the impending head of Tharja’s thick solid shit pushing out of her colon. Gross! Your valiant little tongue desperately tries to shove it back up where it came from with whatever strength the muscle can summon. It’s your last line of defense from being reduced from a human being to a toilet.

Tharja can feel that ounce of resistance. “Worthless scum! What sort of awful toilet can’t take a single movement!?”

Tharja doubles down her efforts. The turd emerging into your face is now less a steadily crawling gross wreck and now more a hot solid force filling the empty space in your mouth effortlessly. Your tongue folds as the solid mass forces it to back down. Your muffled vocal protests are stuffed silent. Your mouth is being in shit in. Oh god, this is really happening! It’s already filling your maw and pushing back to your esophagus! You try to choke or cough, anything to resist this plunging scat cascading down your pipe but… no. No, your body won’t let you. This noxious stuff going down the wrong hole could mean massive troubles. Your body concedes and starts gulping.down waste.

You take your first swallow of shit, whole. Not only would you never want to chew this stuff, but you don’t have the time. Tharja’s bowel movement feels massive. You can already tell there’s still so much left to come! You gulp once. Your mouth fills again immediately. A second gulp to clear the way. Again, your mouth is packed to the brim with Tharja’s waste. How awful! You try and find the will to swallow again, but your stomach forbids it. It can’t take any more! Soon your cheeks are ballooning full of scat as more and more exits Tharja.. It’s… it’s not all going to fit inside you.

Tharja feels the shit welling up from your mouth tap her anus. She recoils in disgust and moves your bottom away from your scat-packed lips.

“Useless! What sort of toilet breaks down like this on its first go? Swallow! Swallow!” she roars.

Your body refuses to swallow no matter how hard you try. Yet still, Tharja continues passing what must at least be a week’s worth of waste.

With your face so backed up, Tharja raises her bottom slightly and lets her bowel movement simply coil on top of your face. A fat turd smacks against your cheek and forehead. You finally find the will to swallow and start steadily draining your cheeks of shit. Another mighty log rains down on you. You try and wipe the shit on your face off, but Tharja keeps your arms pinned down with her legs.

“I don’t want you getting that gunk off your face until your mouth’s empty.” Tharja insists.

Finally the bowel movement ends, but the mage’s hot shit is still coating your face and mouth. You feel her switch positions atop you. You only have one eye open given a huge turd is resting on the other, but you can see she’s shifted her body so she can watch you suffer while she masturbates.

She continues to demand you swallow all you were fed or she won’t clean your face. You can hardly believe what’s even happening; it’s almost dream like. In your desperation to have this all end, mixed with just a splash of that arousal from earlier, you comply and will up the ability to swallow more of the shit packed in your throat.

Tharja is obviously in love with this. Her folds are as damp as could be. She’s blissfully flicking away at your misery. The filthy pervert watches all your little twitches of agony as you desperately attempt to swallow her waste.

“Keep at it. Keep at it…” Tharja whispers. You see her going even faster as climax nears. What a sick freak! 

You make major headway into your scat consumption; you’re now able to close your lips again. Tharja unfortunately takes notice. She moves the firm turd on your face down to your lips and fills your cheeks full of it. You shudder and groan in protest, which of course makes Tharja only more excited.

“This is what you get you perverted wretch!” Tharja yells. “All that spying on my masturbation sessions… is this what you fantasized about~?”

You’ve got to admit, the way Tharja is cooing so passionately and fingering away so hard… you can’t help but get a little hot and bothered. You try and gulp down the rest of this hellish stuff just to get this all over with.

Right as it all goes down, you hear Tharja start to murmur again.

“Dirty boy… s-such a dirty.. A-aaah…”

There she goes. Tharja’s body is already shaking and spasming with a fresh orgasm. Clear fluid squirts across your face, as well as on the huge turd atop you. You always wanted to see what Tharja looked while climaxing. Never did you think you’d get a face full of it so soon. With a mouth so dirty, you open it up in desperation hoping some of it can at least cleanse your palette with Tharja’s juices. Tharja goes a step further and aims her sopping cunt into your mouth during the last moments of her climax.

As she finishes up, Tharja stands back up and looks at her work.

“I’m surprised someone at our little camp was as keen on stalking others as me.” Tharja starts. “It’s decided then. Whenever I’m in need of a sexual release or a bowel movement, I’ll call upon your services. I expect you to iron out your difficulties consuming my filth by our next encounter. Failure to do so and I’ll start casting spells to make you properly addicted to it…”


	2. Gaius Steals a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a lovely day at the beach! You’ve had your eyes on the hot piece of ass before you all day, hoping they won’t notice. Sadly for you, they have and now they have some horrible plans for you…
> 
> Two stories in one involving your choice of a sexy lady or a hot guy doing something unspeakably nasty on your face. Pick whichever version you'd like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 'Gaius Steals a Kiss'. If you'd like to read the Tharja version, go to the previous chapter.
> 
> WARNING: Story contains caontent with scat. Only read if that's what you're into, otherwise stay clear!

This has been such a lovely evening. You never thought doing such mundane tasks up and down the beach with someone could be such a fun. Yet here you and Gaius are, simply walking on the beach together and combing the shore for whatever washes up. You’ve seen the normally stern thief crack a smile a handful of times now. It’s good to see he’s finding the time spent here sweet as well.

Honestly though, you’d be lying if you said you were enjoying this time spent just from doing simple walks on the coast. No, the real focus is feeding your eyes with Gaius’s amazing body. How a guy who’s constantly shoveling candy in his face can look this good is a complete mystery. His chest is such perfection! He’s muscular, but not so much that he looks like a weightlifting ape. Just the perfect mix of cute and muscle that makes you want to grope and squeeze every single inch of his upper body.

Speaking of squeezing, it’s hard to ignore the lower goods this cutie is packing. Though his ass might be hard to make out clearly in those obnoxiously patterned black swim trunks, it’s clear to see Gaius knows how much a lady likes a good foundation. That ass looks so strong, so plush, even with that clothing obscuring it. Sturdy thighs alongside muscular legs just make him an absolute heartthrob.

You sincerely hope you’ve been concealing your infatuation well enough throughout this little beach trip. It’d be so horrible to muddy your relationship with him by making him think you’re a pervert.

What a shame that’d be if he… if he got the right idea and knew how much you’ve got the stalker hots for him. You’ve done a very good job of masking that bit of you up until now. Honestly, you’re lucky Gaius hasn’t caught you listening outside his tent whenever he masturbates. You figure it’s best to keep that way.

You continue to dottle behind him, watching that succulent ass jostle with every step he takes along the shoreline. Suddenly, Gaius turns around. You can’t react in time to pull your gaze away from his lower half. You can only quickly jerk your head up and pretend to be oblivious. Gaius’s smiling face doesn’t buy it. Your face lighting up bright red doesn’t either.

“Oooh, dirty girl~!” Gaius teases. “Never took you as the type to stare at someone so shamelessly.”

You attempt to spit out an answer, but it’s drowned out by your own panicked stuttering and nervous laughter.

Gaius takes advantage of the opportunity. “All you had to do was ask, really. You’re pretty attractive yourself. Want a bit of a kiss to end the afternoon?”

You double check then triple check yourself mentally that you heard that correctly. Gaius… Gaius is interested in you too. You can hardly believe it! All those evenings spent fantasizing about him have finally paid off! You still can’t spit out a straight answer, but your legs answer for you. You slowly trot towards him, smile glowing brighter with every step.

Nearer and nearer you draw until you’re within arm’s length. You finally get the opportunity you’ve fantasized about for so long to grip his firm muscles. You look up and see him smile all the same. You tilt your head up, close your eyes, and pucker your lips. This is it. You’re… you’re really going to kiss him!

Your trip on cloud 9 is cut prematurely short as you feel Gaius’s hands hold you by your collar bone. You open your eyes back up and look at him confused. You try and wiggle out of this uncomfortable sensation. You don’t move. Gaius is much stronger than you previously thought.

Gaius smirks. “I mean, did you really trust me? That’s a pretty bad idea trustin’ a thief.”

You continue to resist, to shake and try and escape Gaius’s grasp. You call out and ask what the hell’s even going on here.

“Figured you’ve been treating me like an object for so long, I might as well repay the favor. This is what you’ve wanted for a while now, huh?” Gaius explains.

No way… does… does he know what you’d done? Does he know you jill off to him so much?

Gaius starts forcing himself on you. You start to kick and flail in resistance, but nothing comes out of it. You’re powerless to stop him! This absolute dream boat is turning into a total nightmare right before your eyes! Every little shake of resistance is accompanied by his counter move. You’re completely outmatched!

Steadily you’re worked down to the sand. Gaius sits atop your chest and pins you below his weight. Your resistance starts to give way as you realize escape is hopeless. What shot do you have beating a master thief in a test of agility or strength?

You expect Gaius to take advantage of you at this point. For a moment, it seems as if that’ll be the case. The boy comes out of his swim trunks to show off all those delectable features his clothes were hiding. That toned ass, that sizeable cock… it’d be more erotic if you didn’t feel so helpless.

Yet, Gaius shifts positions in a way you didn’t expect. Instead of moving down and getting ready to fuck you, he simply adjusts his sitting position. Now, you’re staring right at the ass that had you captivated for so long. Gaius’s most intimate orifice is exposed right before you.

“Calm down there. This won’t make long.” Gaius explains. “If you’re a good girl and just work with me here, you can go back to creeping on me.”

Honestly, you’re a bit hypnotized by Gaius’s naked bottom. For a moment, you’re actually compliant and let him freely move atop you. His ass is just… so toned. So squishable. And his asshole is so… oooh it looks so well worn! Is Gaius the type to play with his ass? It definitely looks a bit discolored and wrinkled from frequent use. You have to admit, the prospect of this cutie toying with his bottom is absolutely entrancing…

“So, about that kiss…” Gaius begins.

To your horror, Gaius’s anus flexes open right in your face! A galeforce of methane fumes come cascading out of Gaius and chokes out your surrounding air. You can’t help but offer a chorus of coughs and disgusted whines at the act. As your complaining hits a fever pitch, Gaius lets another rip of ass deluge against your skull. You’re startled silent he’d ever do something so… so vile!

“Quiet down there.” Gaius complains. “Why don’t you put your tongue to better use, huh? Rim it well enough and I’ll letcha go sooner.”

Accompanying that complaint, Gaius shifts positions. The ass you once craved is now smothering your face. He angles his body perfectly to place his anus over your open mouth. You further protest and curse Gaius’s name. You regret your decision as you hear him bearing down…

Another flex of his anus and an absolutely booming fart is unleashed directly into your mouth! A huge, multi second-long burst of wind fills your face with Gaius’s awful stink. You groan in frustration. Your arms and legs flail about trying to get this accursed thief off of you, but to no avail! You simply have to take the brunt of his booming flatulence. Begrudgingly, you heed his words and start to rim his ass to get him off of you faster.

Gaius sighs happily at your work. “Yeah… yeah there you go. Good girl. Keep at it like that…”

You stir your tongue around inside Gaius, apparently flicking his prostate enough to pleasure him. Your reward for your efforts is a bit of time without Gaius blasting farts in your face. For a moment, you almost get to enjoy all this. The man you’ve thirsted after for so long is letting you eat his ass…

Sadly though, it’s just for a moment. Gaius speaks up again. “Aaah, here it comes. Ready for the main event?”

Main event!? What on earth is he talking about!? How could this get any worse than having…

Another short fart bursts down your throat. It’s muffled by something else further up his anal passage. Oh no, oh no, oh no! He’s going to shit in your mouth! Your resistance doubles and you desperately try to pry Gaius off. Still, nothing works! You’re doomed!

Oh my god it’s… oh my god, it’s coming out!

The beast slowly creeps out of Gaius into your maw. Your tongue can taste the impending head of Gaius’s thick solid shit pushing out of his colon. Gross! Your valiant little tongue desperately tries to shove it back up where it came from with whatever strength the muscle can summon. It’s your last line of defense from being reduced from a human being to a toilet.

Gaius can feel that ounce of resistance. “Bad girl! C’mon, what sort of lame toilet can’t take a single shit, huh?”

Gaius doubles down his efforts. The turd emerging into your face is now less a steadily crawling gross wreck and now more a hot solid force filling the empty space in your mouth effortlessly. Your tongue folds as the solid mass forces it to back down. Your muffled vocal protests are stuffed silent. Your mouth is being in shit in. Oh god, this is really happening! It’s already filling your maw and pushing back to your esophagus! You try to choke or cough, anything to resist this plunging scat cascading down your pipe but… no. No, your body won’t let you. This noxious stuff going down the wrong hole could mean massive troubles. Your body concedes and starts gulping.down waste.

You take your first swallow of shit, whole. Not only would you never want to chew this stuff, but you don’t have the time. Gaius’s bowel movement feels massive. You can already tell there’s still so much left to come! You gulp once. Your mouth fills again immediately. A second gulp to clear the way. Again, your mouth is packed to the brim with Gaius’s waste. How awful! You try and find the will to swallow again, but your stomach forbids it. It can’t take any more! Soon your cheeks are ballooning full of scat as more and more exits Gaius.. It’s… it’s not all going to fit inside you.

Gaius feels the shit welling up from your mouth tap his anus. He recoils in disgust and moves your bottom away from your scat-packed lips.

“Oh, c’mon!” What sort of toilet breaks down like this on its first go. C’mon, swallow! Swallow!”

Your body refuses to swallow no matter how hard you try. Yet still, Gaius continues passing what must at least be a week’s worth of waste.

With your face so backed up, Gaius raises his bottom slightly and lets his bowel movement simply coil on top of your face. A fat turd smacks against your cheek and forehead. You finally find the will to swallow and start steadily draining your cheeks of shit. Another mighty log rains down on you. You try and wipe the shit on your face off, but Gaius keeps your arms pinned down with his legs.

“I don’t want you getting that gunk off your face until your mouth’s empty.” Gaius insists. “No cheating.”

Finally the bowel movement ends, but the thief’s hot shit is still coating your face and mouth. You feel him switch positions atop you. You only have one eye open given a huge turd is resting on the other, but you can see he’s shifted his body so he can watch you suffer while he masturbates.

He continues to demand you swallow all you were fed or he won’t clean your face. You can hardly believe what’s even happening; it’s almost dream like. In your desperation to have this all end, mixed with just a splash of that arousal from earlier, you comply and will up the ability to swallow more of the shit packed in your throat.

Gaius is obviously in love with this. His cock is hard as could be. He’s blissfully pumping away at your misery. The filthy pervert watches all your little twitches of agony as you desperately attempt to swallow his waste.

“Keep at it. Keep at it…” Gaius whispers. You see him pumping his cock faster. What a sick freak! 

You make major headway into your scat consumption; you’re now able to close your lips again. Gaius unfortunately takes notice. He moves the firm turd on your face down to your lips and fills your cheeks full of it. You shudder and groan in protest, which of course makes Gaius only more excited.

“This is what you get you perverted little skank!” Gaius yells. “Fucking spying on me masturbating all the time… is this what you wanted!?”

You’ve got to admit, the way Gaius is shouting so passionately and pumping away so hard… you can’t help but get a little hot and bothered. You try and gulp down the rest of this hellish stuff just to get this all over with.

Right as it all goes down, you hear Gaius start to murmur again.

“Dirty girl… s-such a dirty.. A-aaah…”

There he goes. Gaius shoots across your face and paints you and the remaining turd on you white with fresh sperm. You always wanted to see what Gaius looked while climaxing. Never did you think you’d get a face full of it so soon. With a mouth so dirty, you open it up in desperation hoping some of it can at least cleanse your palette. Gaius goes a step further and aims his last few slow pumps to drain his dick right on your lips.

As he finishes up, Gaius pops a spare lollipop of his in your mouth. You suckle on it and try to forget the rest of what’s in your stomach. Gaius stands back up and looks at his work.

“So hey, stop the spying already, alright? That’s my job as a thief.” Gaius starts. “If you’re ever a bit thirsty, just ask and we can get it on, you freak. And hey, if you ever decide you want to be a toilet again, just give me a notice a week in advance. I’d be happy to do this all again. It was pretty sweet.”


End file.
